Wawanakwa Werewolves
by bored2death
Summary: Jo , freshly transferred to Wawanakwa High school to be on their famous football team (or so she insists), has to deal with sexism from Coach Hatchet and her team, as well as snarky cheerleaders on her journey alongside her frenemies Brick, Lightning, and Eva.


**Ok so in this story basically Jo transfers to a new school to be on the guys' football team...I'm going to add other characters as time goes on (Brick, Lightning, Eva, etc.) and it's high school AU , they're all 16. This chapter is a bit of an intro but I have stuff planned out for this story that I'm excited to get to :D**

**Oh and since I don't know if everyone on here is in high school yet or aware of this: ROTC is an army training sort of class that high schoolers can take. Leadership training, army recruiting, all that good stuff. (GEE, I wonder which character I'm planning to use there. ;D) And flag football , at least where I went to school is the "girls" version of football and girls usually aren't allowed to join the real guys football team in the fall.**

* * *

"Annnnnnd …" Jo tapped her foot impatiently as her schedule printed ever-so-slowly from the printer behind the desk. Words streamed out that she didn't bother to look at; choosing instead to look over to the clock- 9:15.

It was Jo's first day of school at Wawanakwa High, and already she was 15 minutes late. That annoying raised-eyebrow look the secretary gave her was nothing new; it wasn't like she cared much anyways. She got it a lot for various reasons.

The secretary clicked her tongue. "Here we go. That's your schedule. Alternating odd and even days, 6 classes, you should know the deal by now, as a sophomore. Well, I don't know if they did that at your old school, but that's how it works here."

"Yeah, yeah, ok," Jo practically yanked the paper from her hands and , folded it, and shoved it into the pocket of her plain gray jacket. "Where's Coach Hatchet's room again?"

"Room 115, sweetie. But you'd better run off to your first class now so you'll have time to introduce yourself to- oh dear."

Jo was already out of the office.

"No sweatpants to school next time, ok!" she yelled at the closed door.

Rolling her eyes as she walked rather confidently through the hallways, Jo could literally not care any less about the classes printed on her sheet…Well, she DID need to see where to go _after _she saw the coach, though, so she unfolded it and scanned the paper. Regular classes: geometry, bio, English, world history, yada yada yada. She always ended up in regular classes, not due to lack of skill, but diverted attention. Track, tennis, softball practice all actually held her _interest _for more than an hour, and knowing it was something she could beat others' asses at easily always gave her that extra push she didn't get with the slow-paced academic crap, though. Not that she was a dumb jock by any means.

What electives did they force her into?

Drama? Not her thing, she made a mental note to switch to gym the second she could.

ROTC?

"The hell is that supposed to be?" Jo wondered aloud. It better not have anything to do with home ec, that's all she had to say on the matter. Gross.

Looking around, Jo tried hard not to be impressed by the clean, empty hallways of the new school. That wasn't why she was here, because it was a brand new school unlike the previous she'd just transferred from. It was because of…

"Coach." Jo smiled and knocked on the door of the office that was room 115, but excitedly just barged in anyway. "The best thing to ever happen to your football team is right here!" Jo, with her hands on her hips, announced proudly. THIS was why she came here! So she could do what she _loved._ To meet her new coach before she bored herself with class. Wawanakwa High school's football team, the werewolves, were without a doubt one of the best teams in the area, the regional champions for years running, and from what she'd heard from borderline harassing the athletic director with phone calls, some of the best coaches as well.

Football. Jo stared at the golden football-shaped trophies sitting proudly on Coach Hatchet's desk. Also, there weren't a lot of schools that would necessarily make such an exception for her at all. _Major case in point, her last hell hole of a school. _Mainly for that one term, _her. _

"Yeah, you wouldn't catch me doing any of that wussy flag football crap they got for girls in the spring, " Jo chose to introduce herself with to the large man staring her down. "I want the REAL sport. Doing softball in the spring anyway."

Her new coach's eyes trailed over her body, in a way that made Jo more angered than uneasy, but both nonetheless.

"Hello? Up here?"

"You're…Jo?" were the first raspy words out of his mouth to her.

"Yeah, duh. SO? When do I start? I know and you know our first real season game's coming up next week, and let me tell you, I practiced more than anything I woulda missed here. So just gimme my uniform and tell me where practice is, and I'll be creaming everyone by-"

"Jo…" Her new coach ignored her and sifted through the papers on his desk, stopping at one in particular. "Jo? How you spell that now?"

"J…o…" she said , almost sarcastically with purple eyes narrowed. "Literally _two letters_. Can it even GET easier than that?"

"No e? Not J-o-e?"

"No. You trying to say something, Coach Ratchet?" She smiled easily. This was her new coach and she already knew she was a great player, no need to beat around the bush with the formal bullshit!

"Yeah, I'm tryin to say get YOUR BUTT OUT MY OFFICE!"

Jo backed up in shock, reeling from the screamed words.

"What!? WHAT did you just say to me? The best thing to happen to your team? Me? Jo? Your new player? HELLO! I called the school like, 60 times, did you already forget about me?"

"Out my office, girly! NOW!" He pointed to the door right behind her, as if she needed direction.

"But!"

"Girl, if you're not out my office in 0.5 seconds I can guarantee you ain't getting anywhere near my team ,not offense, defense, not the water boy, …er, _girl_, man, you can't even give the field a new coat of spray ! GO!"

Jo, the toughest bully who didn't take shit from a single guy her age, hell, no one who disrespected her got out of it without at _least _a couple days in the hospital …backed up with widened eyes. The confident images in her head of out-benching guys twice her size, shocking everyone, defending Wawanakwa High's championship title crumbled and faded to form… her ass-ugly "coach" with his giraffe neck and condescending stare down.

Still walking backwards and staring right back down, Jo slapped her hand around the door until it found the knob, jerked it down and started to walk out of the room, silently, finally turning. The disrespect. The ignorance of who he should be damn _grateful _she was here, should be TALKING to her! How…

Worse, there was now a line of several people, players waiting outside the coach's office , holding forms and uniforms, waiting their turn to see him. They'd probably heard everything.

Jo made sure to give each and every one of the muscular, tall guys a mouth-shutting glare as she moved her eyes down the line of 5 or 6… tall guys…and one harsh-looking muscular girl with a unibrow, probably European or something , in a blue workout outfit. It took Jo a few seconds longer than it probably should have to realize that was a girl, too.

"Flag football's in the spring, go talk to coach O'Halloran. The girls' team." The coach muttered indistinctly.

Unibrow girl's angry eyes widened and seemed to come alive as those words flowed out of the door. Pushing past all the guys in line,

"-Hey!"

"The hell?"

She ran to the door just as Jo left it to close, and straight up kicked it so hard the door slammed and the knob broke a hole in the drywall, wedging it open.

Jo turned and stared. Some of the guys whistled and walked away casually, one blonde guy with a hat took out his iPhone and crowded to the girl as she slammed her fist on coach Hatchet's desk.

"WHAT did you just say? "

"Girls team- NOT . HERE! This football team is for _men, _and however much y'all look it, you ain't. So OUT MY OFFICE!"

"Name's Eva, not Evan like you probably heard, moron. And I ran all 12 miles to this school for this football team, so I'm going to tryouts today and if you're not there with a jersey ready for me I'm gonna **RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF, GOT IT**_?!"_

And before the coach could reach for the PA button, Eva stomped out of the office.

"Woah! This is so going on Vine, dude!" The blonde guy yelled and ran off laughing.

"Huh. That seemed to work," Jo said while just realizing her own huge grin. "Geometry, Ms. Alders, room 311…" When she caught up to the raging girl named Eva, Jo looked on in respect and stuck her hand out.

Eva stared forward and seemed to ignore the fist bump offer, moving along her way.

"…See you there," Jo shrugged. And after a second, Eva nodded ever so slightly.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy ! **


End file.
